xnfix_housefandomcom-20200213-history
Dqrkrai
"ok" -''Dqrkrai'' Biography Dqrkrai is an entirely different species of advanced extraterrestrial beings. Being born on the planet 3180 and of royal blood being the daughter of a king and queen. However her species died to constant wars against each faction on the planet and had released fatal toxins into the air killing 98% of all species in the planet. Only few of the species which is assumed to roughly around 5 of them left. Though while being on 3180, she was self taught in all methods of combat except physical fist fighting. Without a weapon, she is completely defenseless and an easy pick. When finding Earth, she quickly learned alchemy and hunting after landing meeting defenders of Tail's house. Becoming friends with many of the defenders, soon learned how to become stronger as a person morally and physically. Personality As a Star Person, she is willing to learn from anything in quick timing. However, also as a Star Person, she is very emotionally detached and isolated from most of Earth only socializing with small groups of hunters in the area. This extremely hurts her as a person making here a very unsocial person at first. She soon communicated with the people of the city slowly growing her trust of the inhabitants of Earth. Her reliance on others developed into teamwork, rare of the Star People's culture. Level of Power Most of Dqrkrai's base form attacks are capable of high mobility and damage. However while her speed is impressive, her stamina is lacking because of it. Constantly making bursts of attacks before running out of stamina. A reliable attacker when a battle starts but slowly weakening over time in a fight. As an opening gambit she is one of the best out there. Her range can be high with her Reforged or low with her shorter weapons, but is very versatile in combat. She can heal herself or small groups on the battlefield, while the downsides being weak healing or temporary statuses. However her weaknesses is radiation. This is caused by the reaction caused of her electrical abilities being split from the other part of the of its own self. Even small amounts can fatally injure her. Forms, Abilities, and Weapons Salvage Dqrkrai's strongest and highest range weapon. Capable of even ripping small black holes the size of small pebbles. The weapon also can make her speed through shadows and reveal himself from it. However, This weapon steals Dqrkrai's life force and is hard to recover from taking weeks to heal from. The greatest of healers like Luna is incapable of healing the life energy the weapon steals. As a last resort, this scythe is risky move with the average human's life taken upon touch. = Rune Dqrkrai's new weapon. After giving up her old sword for moderator to Luna's game, She scavanged for a new weapon for until she came across an underwater temple with the rare blade deep down. It is weaker than the old sword by length but is much stronger in damage and can cause her to remain a shadow for a long period of time and able to travel for long distances without loss in stamina. Chemical Healing Dqrkrai is capable of healing through potions but only a limited amount and stationary meaning if needed, she can heal others for a short amount of time but is not a reliable source of long term healing. Earth Manipulation Dqrkrai can move small portions of the earth to launch herself into the sky for aerial attacks or even walls of defense. This is most reliable in a area where her opponent is hidden or ambushing. Existence Dqrkrai is also to phase in and out of existence for 2 seconds. If she remains in there for to long she will begin to fade unless she exits the non-existent time. Electrical Manipulation Dqrkrai can change currents and even turn to electrical currents being her fastest mode of transportation. The downside is grounding her through the earth can injure severely. Ice Manipulation Creating ice as a path or trap. A really efficient method of catching up to even the fastest of opponents. Creating a small mask of ice when in use. Pure Rage Form This form is can negatively affect all life forms weakening them by the second and dealing immense damage when getting close. Primarily make of curved triangles, she becomes shaped like a bird with full arms and and wings on back while a sharp scythe on the back. She is entirely black in this form and is basically a completely different sentient being, unable to tell the difference between ally and foe. Her own rival is alternative form of her being a light version capable of destroying her and her allies. Reforged A 42.5 inch katana like blade, originally in shards with a soul of a dragon keeping it together. Hitting anything but an opponent will shatter it to bits. However as of 6/27/19, the blade was fixed after fighting it's old wielder who passed many years ago in a duel. the blade alone weighs more than Dqrkrai at 235 lbs. Revolver This fast paced gun shoots based on how fast the wielder can pull the trigger with no limits. Normally used as a burst action gun, it can easily puncture a thick steel ending even a life in milliseconds. However, the weapon is used at 4 bullets in under a second can get it jammed occasionally. Arctic Warfare Police (AWP) This precision based bolt action sniper rifle is capable of puncturing even the thickest of diamonds and is used to deal damage from ranged distance. However, being long and incredibly slow to fire, it can be a downside at close distances and extremely loud when fired alone. Black in color with red lines towards the front. On closer inspection, the AWP has red drawings on it of the Space People's culture and traditions from the beginning of her species to their expected demise of culture and lifestyle of it's people.